Descendants with a Twist: the Twin they Never Knew About
by Shadowbird5
Summary: Summary of this work in progress is inside (cause I suck at them)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! My name is Shadowbird5 and this is my first fanfic and I'm gonna do it with a crossover! So please bear with me and understand I'm new at this and very likely to write a sucky story; comments, both positive and negative are very much appreciated and please, no flames. Enjoy! (Hope this isn't an epic failure!)

 _Summary:_ What if, when Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursleys, his magic sent him to the Isle of the Lost? What if he was found by Maleficent and raised as Mals twin brother? Look out Auradon, there's mischief brewing, and the villain kids are at the center of it all. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing cause Ginny does not deserve Harry!

"Blah blah" -talking

" _Blah blah" -thoughts_

§blah blah§ -parseltongue (it'll be mainly communication between Mal and Harry)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR DESCENDANTS! (Pout) IF I DID, THEN HARRY WOULD BE SHORT FOR HADRIAN AND HE'D BE A 'BAD BOY' DOING THINGS HIS OWN WAY AND MAL WOULD MAKE BEN CROSS OVER TO THE VILLIANS SIDE!**

In the dark of night on October 31, a _CRACK_ sounded on Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of #4 Privet Drive with a bundle in his arms. As he walked towards the house, he turned and saw a tabby cat sitting on the neighbors doorstep staring at him; "I'm not surprised to see you here Professor." The cat shifted and in its place stood Professor McGonagall, who looked flustered and upset over why Dumbledore was at Privet Drive. "Are you sure he cannot be placed anywhere else? These people are the worst sort of muggles!" "Minerva, they are his only family left; it is for the greater good." And with that, he set the bundle in his arms, in which Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully, on the doorstep with a letter and with a _CRACK,_ Dumbledore was gone.

That night, however, Harry's magic sensed the danger coming from the house and, with a bright flash, the Boy-Who-Lived was gone.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, a certain purple haired little girl was celebrating her 1st birthday with her mother by making people's lives miserable for fun when she saw a bright flash down by the docks. Looking over at her mother, Maleficent, and seeing she was busy, Mal toddled down to the edge of the Isle and found a basket with a baby inside.

"Mommy! Come look!" At her yell, Maleficent glided down to where her daughter was and looked in the basket to see a small child with raven black hair, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "What on earth is a dreadful thing sych as a baby doing out here?" Maleficent wondered as she picked him up; the movement woke the baby and she gasped at his eyes- they were the eeriest green, and reminded her much of her own eye color in dragon form. As she looked into the baby's eyes, she could feel the power radiating from them, and she knew that this child would grow to be powerful, maybe even on par with herself.

" _Who do you belong to?_ " Maleficent thought. "Mal! What do you think of having a sibling?" At her mothers question, Mal looked up shocked and excited, "Yay! Someone to pick on!" And with that, Maleficent picked up Mal and carried the new siblings back to their, and in one case new, home...

(and there's the first chapter! Whew! I know it sucks but I got it written! It will probably get lengthened as I go but for now it's a start. And yes, the first paragraph or so is loosely quoted from _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_. **Please review and let me know what you think! I would love to have some ideas and thoughts for the future of this story!** )


	2. Chapter 2

OhmygoshI'msosorrythistookliterallyyearstocomeout!AHHHHH! But I actually have time to write now (How ironic that college would give me more free time than high school...weird) so here's the LONG overdue chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymed!)

"Blah blah" -talking

" _Blah blah" -thoughts_

§blah blah§ -parseltongue (it'll be mainly communication between Mal and Harry)

 **DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE (BTW- DO NOT OWN)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 **(15 YEARS LATER- So Harry and Mal should be 16, Evie and Jay 17, Carlos 14, and Ben is 16 turning 17 on Coronation Day)**

Prince Ben looked the window of the fitting room in an unknown longing, only turning back when he heard his parents enter the room.

"I can't believe that you are gonna be king next month! Where did the time go?" Beast exclaimed as he and Belle walked into the room.

"He is 16 dear" Belle chastised as she walked on Beast's arm across the room and came to a stop in front of the stand Ben was on getting measured for his coronation suit. "He is ready for this."

"Nonsense! I didn't make my first wise decision till I was...42" Beast half joked.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle calmly said as she squeezed Beasts' arm quite hard.

Beast just looked down at her in slight fear and a sheepish smile. "Smartest decision I ever made."

Ben watched his parents fondly as he silently gathered his courage to tell his parents something that he had been thinking about for sometime now. _It's now or never, so here goes everything..._ "Hey mom, dad- I have decided my first official proclamation." _And_ _p_ _ause for dramatic event..._ "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given the chance" _Deep breath_ "To live here in Auradon." Ben didn't even get to finish his sentence when Beast exploded.

"WHAT?! The children of our sworn enemies-"

"But the children are innocent! Shouldn't they get a shot at a normal life?!" Ben shot back before he lost his nerve. "We start with a few at first, and slowly try and help them integrate with society. I've actually already picked them." Ben said with a little heel raise to seem proud of his decision.

The Beast went to rant, but Belle's hand on his arm stopped him. "Who are their parents?" She inquired, trying to be supportive of her son while not choosing a side.

"Cruella De'vil, the Evil Queen, Jafar..." _one more deep, nerve steeling breathe_ , "And Maleficent."

At the last name even Belle could not hold Beast back; "MALEFICENT! SHE IS THE WORST OF THE WORST! THEY DON'T CALL HER THE 'MISTRESS OF EVIL' FOR NO GOOD REASON!" After he finished, Beast stood panting and a little wound up.

"Feel better?" Belle asked. Then she looked over at Ben, her baby boy that was suddenly so grown up, and decided to give him her support. "The children ARE innocent; besides, I gave you a second chance..." She points out.

After taking a deep breath and truly thinking about it, the Beast reluctantly agreed, "I guess the children are innocent of their parent's crimes; very well." Beast wound Belle's arm in his and led her out of the room with an air of finality and slight anger.

With his parents stamp of approval, Ben almost jumped in joy that he was going to be able to go through with his plan. Unfortunately for him, it would almost bite him in the butt later on.

* * *

Uber short but essentially done! I'll be editing this and Chapter one as I continue the story, so I apologize now for any existing and future grammatical errors! Please R&Rand let me know what you think!


	3. AN

I'msosorrythatthisisnotachapter

Hello everyone! I know these A/N's are annoying but I just wanted to let you all know that I have pairing polls set up for Hadrian, Mal, Ben, and Carlos! If you vote for Other Suggestion then what I have listed on any of the polls, please either comment or PM me with your suggested pairing! I do not want to keep up the polls for super long (mainly because I know that I'll forget that they are set up and just wanna avoid that whole mess if at all possible). I am having Jay/Lonnie and Evie/Doug as for sure so they are out of the running.

I love you all and thank you so much for reading and support!

-Shadowbird5


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Here is Chapter three for ya! Enjoy! Also, it's time for **_pairings_**! So I'm thinkin' I'm not gunna mess with Evie/Doug or Jay/Lonnie cause I think they're cute, but I need a match for Harry (Hadrian), Ben, Carlos, and Mal; I've set up a poll for them that y'all can vote on and help me pick 'cause I have no idea. So if you want to vote feel free! Now, ONWARDS!

"Blah blah" -talking

" _Blah blah" -thoughts_

§blah blah§ -parseltongue (it'll be mainly communication between Mal and Harry)

WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE! (Brief-ish, might be a little harsh towards the end of the chapter)

 **DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1 (Long Story Short- Me No Owny)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 _ **While Ben was pleading his case to his parents...**_

 _The Isle of the Lost, what a lovely place to live..._Was the current thought in Hadrian's head as he and his twin sister's gang ran through the streets causing chaos and mayhem anywhere and everywhere. Just as he was about to comment on the lack of coordination in the group, Mal gave him an absolutely evil smirk before overturning a table of pots and pans, sending them clattering to the floor and the shop owner into a frenzy about "vicious kids" and "why do I even bother with this stand?"

Looking to the other side of the market the group was currently trashing, Hadrian saw Jay slide over a table to steal a lamp and Carlos kicking up a fuss in the 'food' section by pocketing some and destroying the rest. He and Jay sped off before either group of furious people could catch them.

Over on the other end Evie was flirting with a shop owner while Mal was stealing his merchandise. Hadrian could only guess that she was doing it as a favor to Evie though, as she was stealing bolts of fabric from the man. He watched as Mal gave the signal that Evie needed to run and they both took off, leaving behind a dazed man with no idea what just happened.

Hadrian merely chuckled at both groups before heading off on his own to the rendezvous point. While the others had been playing around, Hadrian had been bartering for potions ingredients to stock his stash with. Recently he had been brewing more bruise salves, pain potions, and skel-e-grow than ever due to the "treatment" their parents gave them, and while he and his twin both had magic, she never had the knack for potion brewing that he did. Going through his mental checklist of potions each person needed, Hadrian was satisfied with his bounty and headed off.

 _ **(Cue 'Rotten To the Core', but I am not gunna type out the whole thing)**_

The gang struck their final pose as Mal reached out, plucking candy from a toddler's hand and holding it high in achievement. Everyone laughed maliciously until laughs became screams of terror and the street quickly cleared, leaving behind five VK's alone. Mal and Hadrian in unison heaved a sigh, turned, and addressed the person who caused such fear.

"Hi mom/mother" Mal and Hadrian respectively addressed Maleficent while thinking; _Could this day get worse?_

"Stealing candy Mal? How immature..." the Mistress of Evil, the Baddest of the Bad, Worst of the Worst, etcetera etcetera Maleficent scolded her youngest child with disdain clear on her face.

"It was from a baby!" Mal was quick to defend herself.

Maleficent grinned (causing everyone but her children to cringe). "That's my nasty little girl!" She took the candy, spit, wiped it off in her armpit, and gave it to a minion to "Give back to the dreadful creature." Then she turned back to the group of teens in front of her and gave them news that would change their life forever. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon."

Carlos, Jay, and Evie turned to run, but Maleficent's minions held them fast in place. Hadrian and Mal looked at each other before trying to do some damage control.

"What?! We are not-"

"Going to some school filled to the brim with-"

"Prissy pink princesses!" The two finished in unison.

Evie then butted in "And perfect princes", but a look from Mal had her quickly scoffing at her own remark.

"I don't really do...uniforms, if you know what I mean." Jay said slyly.

Carlos stepped forward shyly, "And I heard that they have dogs in Auradon." At this be shuddered. "Mother says that dogs are vicious pack animals that eat boys who don't behave..." He trailed off in thought, not noticing Jay sneak up behind him and bark loudly. The bark did its job, as Carlos screamed and jumped three feet in the air.

Mal looked back at her mom, "Yeah we're not going!"

Hadrian just stood there watching the conversation unfold, knowing that if he said anything it would be his twin who would pay for it.

"Walk with me!" Maleficent yelled as she turned down the street, causing Mal and Hadrian to rush after her. "You two listen well. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms; this is your chance to finally do what you've been trained to do- be me." She preened, not noticing how both children had been mimicking her speech the whole time.

After a moment she turned to her minions and had them escort all the VK's back to their parents 'lair'.

* * *

"You will go, and you will bring me back the Fairy Godmother's wand. Easy peasy!" Mal said while filing her nails on her throne.

"Well what's in it for us?" Mal asked carefully, knowing that there could be severe consequences to questioning an order.

"A kingdom, a throne, his and hers crowns-"

"I think she meant for us." Carlos interjected while pointing at the circle of kids.

Maleficent leaned over and grabbed her childrens shoulders. "Listen kids, it's just about you and me here, and I once I have the wand I will bend both good and evil to my will!"

"OUR will, you mean." The Evil Queen interrupted.

"Yes our will, our will." She complied while winking at the twins.

After that, the VK's split to their parents to show their spoils of the day.

Jay pulled out the many things he had snatched that day and laid them out for his father, hoping that it was enough to avoid Jafar's "training program". Luckily all he received was a harsh backhand when the lamp he had snagged was not genie's magic lamp. Jay counted his lucky stars that there would be no whip tonight.

Evie was called to her mother to get her brows plucked, again. When Evie went to protest, her mother quickly grabbed a cane and started hitting Evie's side while calling her "A fat waste of space whose monstrous brow will get trimmed if it's the last thing I do!" Evie knew she would be going to bed without a meal, once more.

Carlos edged over to Cruella, hoping that he would be able to avoid her wrath, only to have his hopes dashed when she grabbed his neck and dragged him off to her 'playroom' to "Teach a lesson to the impertinent brat who has forever tainted the De' Vil name." The others knew they would need to reset his bones and get Hadrian's bruise salve to him tonight.

Mal wanted to keep fighting her mother on the matter, but both a glare from her mother, promising utter pain, and her twins hand on her arm stopped her. She huffed and stalked off.

Hadrian bowed his head to show their mother he did not want to fight while reaching out to stop his sister from getting herself in more trouble. When he looked back up he flinched at the look Maleficent gave him. He knew that he would be punished later for interrupting her and Mal.

Yet what the villains didn't realize was that this transfer would bite them in the butt lagter on.

* * *

Ahhhh I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been trying to write a paper for English and finally got it done and turned in! I cannot promise consistent publishing of my works and I apologize for that, but I only work on this in between homework assignments. School comes first. But I am getting more and more inspiration for this story so look out for chapter four soon-ish! I love you all, and don't forget to R&R please! ALSO (I knew I forgot something), POLLS WILL BE DONE ON DECEMBER 1st! So don't forget to vote for pairings!


End file.
